Dark Oracle Knight Ark (Guest)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :See also: Dark Oracle Knight Ark (as an obtainable Unit) |id = 60946 |no = 1385 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 243 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 10, 13, 28, 39, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 145, 152, 160 |normal_distribute = 9, 4, 4, 4, 4, 9, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 11, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 28, 39, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 145, 152, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185 |bb_distribute = 7, 3, 3, 4, 4, 7, 3, 4, 4, 8, 3, 3, 3, 8, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 28, 31, 39, 42, 45, 48, 67, 70, 73, 86, 92, 95, 98, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159, 163, 167, 171, 175, 179 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 3, 2, 5, 3, 2, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 28, 39, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159, 163, 167, 171, 175, 179, 183, 187 |ubb_distribute = 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A mock Unit based on Ark, a disciple of Lucius. After sealing away Karna Masta, he chose to follow Lucius in exchange for the life of the Oracle Maiden, Ilia. In becoming Lucius's disciple, his strength increased and he was granted a longer lifespan than that of the average human. Unfortunately, it is said that once this occurred he lost the ability to live up to his true potential. Upon meeting a certain Summoner and goddess, however, he regained the hope that he had once cast aside. |summon = I know... I know how heavy my sin is... I'll keep on living in spite of it! |fusion = It was so easy to just quit... At some point I stopped moving forward. You're the reason I could walk again. |evolution = |hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1768 |rec_base = 1689 |hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2450 |rec_lord = 2400 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 34 |ls = Eternal Request |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, Spark damage considerably boosts BC drop rate & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 100% boost to Spark damage and 50% boost to BC produced during Spark |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Abyssal Reave |bbdescription = 22 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = +2 to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Ruin Blade: Belferius |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% boost to Atk, 40% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and Def by 50% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Sealed Sword: Dimgriss |ubbdescription = Ilia's protection purifies Ark's blades allowing them to repel Karna Masta |ubbnote = 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & 500% boost to BB Atk for 3 turns (Eternal Temple - "Where Souls Slumber" [Mildran] only) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Determined to Live |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP, negates all status ailments & adds resistance against 2 KO attacks max when HP is below 20% |esnote = 3~5 BC fill when damage taken, 25% chance to heal 20% HP from damage taken (Eternal Temple - "Where Souls Slumber" [Mildran] only) |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Restricted usage to Eternal Temple - "Where Souls Slumber" (Mildran) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}